Day 117: Secrets
At Impmon's room Wizardmon came to his room Impmon: You didn't knocked already? What do you want? Wizardmon: Tell me what Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon has been doing. Impmon: Why would I know? I'm not spying on them. Wizardmon: You and them are pretty close. Impmon: So what. Now I've gottta rat on my friends to you? I think you need to leave my room. Wizardmon: Today, you and them will be going on the same Mission. Impmon: Well, thank you, Mr, for personally delivering that message to me. Wizardmon: We also need you to go back to Digital Castle Oblivion soon. Impmon: Says Lord Apocalymon? Wizardmon: That castle hasn't given up all its secrets. One even he doesn't know of its whereabouts. Just like the Human World. Impmon You're saying about the Chamber, was it? We turned that place inside out. If it it's there, we're not gonna find it just by looking. Even our Partners, too. Wizardmon: Then let me give you another Reason. Agumon and his Friends comes from the Castle to which Taiga and his friends can be traced. The place where both Them and Agumon and the Other's were born... it's practically calling out for you. Impmon: Hmph. What do I care about. As far as the castle goes, you're the one who really wants to go there. By finding the room that Apocalymon is searching for... You would find out everything about Apocalymon's true agenda. Is it? Wizardmon: The Chamber of Repose as well as the Chamber of Waking... Apocalypse has an agenda that he hasn't told to anybody. And we are bound to find some clues in the Chamber of Waking. And once we obtain those clues, we'll have the upper hand for our own objective. Impmon: I know the time would come when UlforceVeedramon and Crusadermon get in your way for this. That's why I took the Initiative and cleared the way to the top for you. I can handle all the dirty work. You go all the way to the top. Wizardmon: You will go to Castle Oblivion on a Solo Mission. Expect the orders soon. Impmon: Castle Oblivion... Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai.... and Gaomon and his Friends. Veemon and his Friends even Devimon investigated a new world on a reconnaissance mission. Veemon asked about the purpose of the mission and Devimon replied that they were searching for possible candidates to join the Organization Digimon. Only Special Nobodies can join the Organization. Devimon then informed Veemon and his corners that they and Agumon and the other are particularly special Digimon. At the Tower of Twilight Town Agumon: Veemon and his Friends are late today. Impmon: Hope Devimon isn't giving them too hard of a time. Falcomon: Yeah, right? Gaomon: You know what, you guys. All: Hmm Gaomon: When I sit here and talk with you guys... I get the strangest feeling... that a long time ago. I used to watch the sunset with somebody else. It's the same when I watch the Sun. Someplace by the sun... where I hear the sound of the wave... I get the feeling that I was talking with someone. Impmon: So you mean that... you have memories of your past? Impmon: No... it's not exactly. Falcomon: So what was it? Gaomon: Don't know. What do you think? Are these memories? Impmon: Hmm... I wouldn't know, too. Falcomon: You have memories, don't you? Impmon: Yeah, I think so. Though it's not like they've ever really done me any good. Gaomon: Well, Veemon is like me. Neither one of us remembers much. I wonder he and I... had this much in common before we joined the Organization. Category:Cutscenes